Sari's Family
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Sari had wanted a mother growing up? And siblings? Well, what if Isaac had built Sari the family she wanted?


Thought I'd try and do an animated story, wish me luck!

SUMMARY: What if Sari had wanted a mother growing up? And siblings? Well, what if Isaac had built Sari the family she wanted?

Just a random thought I had while re-watching Transformers animated, I still chuckle at the idea of Prowl being a ninja. Also, I don't know Sari's actual age but I'm putting her at 8-years-old in the show.

Also, at some point during the story, this will become a bayverse/prime/animated crossover and maybe a tiny bit of G1 with frame types later on in the story.

Anyway, off we go!

I do NOT own Transformers! Only my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sari's Family.

 **DETROIT**

 **SUMDAC TOWER**

It was a nice evening in Detroit, people, and machines living together side by side. Children ran around having fun while adults watched, but among the children of Detroit, there was one little girl who was not that happy today.

Who was this girl? Well, her name is Sari Sumdac daughter of Isaac Sumdac. The little red-haired girl was currently up in her room at the top of Sumdac tower, her brown eyes watched the families down below a wishfull look on her face.

The young 5-year-old got up and went over to her drawings that littered the floor, she sat down and picked up a detailed drawing of a woman in her late 30's with shoulder length brown hair in a braid and a height of 5'9". Her face was heart shaped and smooth with a motherly smile on her face, her dark blue eyes watching something off the paper. She had on a button up white shirt with an ankle length moon grey skirt with small heeled black ankle boots on her feet she also had a moon gray jacket on.

Sari smiled at the words written on the corner of the paper 'Mommy Aerith', she then placed it down and picked up another piece of paper.

On this paper was a drawing of a young girl with chin length spiky black hair and ice blue eyes, she had a more muscular build with toned muscles and roughish look. She also looked to be around 21 with lightly tanned skin and had a height of 5'10", she had on a pair of green baggy cargo pants with a black belt, black combat boots, and a green camouflage tank top on with a black jacket.

On the corner of this paper was scribbled the words 'Big sister Irene!'. Sari put that bit of paper over the Mommy one and picked another up.

This was was of a young woman around 20-years-old with black hair that reached her mid-back but it was in a high-ponytail, she had light green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her build was toned with a runner build mixed in with her height reaching 5'4", her clothing consisted of a Japanese styled out which was a red Kimono that reached her knees with black lotus flowers across it and a purple belt. Across her back was a Naginata and she had a blade strapped to her hip, on her feet she had black socks and brown sandals.

On this picture was scribbled 'Ninja sister, Hinata', Sari giggled putting the paper down before picking up another one.

In this picture was a young woman around 20-years-old with shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes, she was tall around 6'0" with a toned runner build and smooth muscles. She had on a red T-shirt with a brown jacket and skinny blue jeans and red Nike shoes, on her hands she had black fingerless gloves and a brown belt. She also held a red rose in her hand while leaning on a truck.

On this paper was written 'Sister Relena', Sari placed it down before picking up another paper.

This picture was of a woman around the age of 24-years-old she had shoulder-length brown hair in a braid, her ice blue eyes glaring at something off of the paper. She had on a white T-shirt with a pair of blue dungarees on and black boots, she also had a pair of yellow gloves on and a wrench in hand. Her build was toned and like that of a swimmer, she also had lightly tanned skin and she was around 5'7" in height.

On this paper said 'Mechanic sister Izzy', Sari giggled at this drawing before putting it down.

She then picked up a piece of paper with a woman who looked to be 23-years-old, she had short chin length blue hair and lightly tanned skin with sky blue eyes and a height of 5"8'. She had on a dark blue jacket with a black jumper under it, a pair of black Nike shoes and skinny blue jeans with a brown belt. She had a runner build with toned muscles and was leaning on a bike with a smirk on her lips.

Written on this paper was 'Sister Alice', Sari nods putting the paper down and picked up another piece of paper with a grin.

On this paper was a younger girl, around the age of 18-years-old. She had shoulder length black hair with purple streaks her eye color was brown, she had white headphones on with music playing. She had fair skin with a runner build and smooth muscles, her height was around 5'5". Her outfit was of a long-sleeved purple top with a white tank top under it, a pair of black leggings with a denim skirt over them and a pair of purple Nike shoes.

On this paper was written 'Sister Emily', Sari nods putting the paper down before picking up the last piece of paper.

This one was a little different, instead of one woman. There was two, both identical with shoulder length black hair with light waves to the hair. Both had acid green eyes with cat-like pupils, both had lightly tanned skin and a smooth muscular runner build with a height of 5'8". They both had on black jumpers with gray jeans and black combat boots on, the only difference between them was what they were doing.

The woman on the left was holding a black cat with a happy yet crazy smirk on her lips, while the woman on the right held a red rose close to her face and had a sly grin on her face with an almost seductive and dangerous air to her. Both were seemingly floating back to back.

Written on the paper was 'crazy sister Susan', Sari sighs as she put the paper down and gathered her drawings up.

She got up and placed them on the side on her desk, she then yawns looking over the window she saw that it was nighttime now. She heard a knock making her look over to see her Dad come in.

"Sari, time for bed little miss," Isaac said as Sari nods.

"Okay, daddy," Sari said before going over to her bed and climbing in.

Isaac walked over and tucked his daughter into bed a soft smile on his face, he leaned over and kissed her forehead saying "Goodnight Sari,"

"Night, Daddy," Sari said with a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

Isaac smiled as he stood up and went to leave the room when he saw a light on Sari's desk still on, walking over he went to turn it off when he saw Sari's drawings. Curious he reached down and looked at each drawing, he gave a low hmm before an idea hit him.

Nodding he carefully gathered up the pictures and left Sari's room with the drawings, he had a little project to start on.

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Isaac sighs as he stood inside one of the many labs the building had, this room had been altered and changed due to the 8 beings now laying inside it. Many workers moved around checking and recording data.

"Sir, we're ready for the first test," The head of the project said making Isaac nod.

"Good, bring them online," Isaac said making the man nod and walk over to the computers.

He pressed a few buttons making a low hmm as machines powered up, a loud zap was heard as the 8 beings jolted on the tables. They stayed still until the first being twitched and moved, Isac felt relief fill him at seeing this.

Walking over he watched on as the being moved to show that it was a perfect robot replica of Aerith from Sari's drawing, her eyes blinked taking in the light as she slowly sat up looking around her.

"Welcome to the world, Aerith," Isaac said making Aerith look at him.

She stared at him for a second until a smile formed on her lips, she then spoke her voice smooth and warm like a mothers voice. "Hello, Isaac Sumdac," She said before looking around as 7 other voices spoke up.

"Oh, my aching back! This bed hurts!" A gruff female voice said belonging to Irene as she sat up rubbing her back.

"It's not that bad," A smooth yet confident voice said belonging to Izzy as she rubbed her neck.

"This place is big!" A young and energy filled voice said belonging to Emily said as she jumped up.

"Please calm down," A smooth and gentle voice said belonging to Relena said as she sat up.

"Not bad," A smooth and seductive toned voice said before a more crazier voice said "I like it! Hahaha!" This was Susan all right.

"Oh great, she's crazy," A smooth and confident voice said belonging to Hinata said as she looked around while eyeing Susan who was poking at her bed.

"I agree with Irene, my back hurts," Alice said her voice smooth. (Sounds like Prime Arcee)

Issac chuckles as he helped Aerith off of her bed and helped her walk around to get use to her limbs, the other workers did the same with the other female 'robots' or in this case Fembots.

Thanks to the data downloaded into them the fembots quickly learned how to move around with ease, Irene was quick to show her strength when she helped move a large metal crate of supplies while Emily was quick to find the radio a worker had brought in and was listening to music.

Alice was putting her body to use by doing handstands and flips while Hinata was living up to her ninja self and balancing on one of the machines, Relena was talking with Aerith while being fascinated by her new hands. Aerith herself was quickly falling in her motherly role as she checked up on her 'daughters' to make sure they were fine, Izzy was already looking the machines over for any repairs while Susan was busy jumping around the place.

"Sari will be so pleased," Isaac said making Irene turn to him.

"Little sister? Where is she?" Irene asked as her memory file brought up a picture of a little red-haired girl.

"She is upstairs, I'll go get her now," Isaac said making the fembots nod as they went and stood in a line.

A few minutes later Isaac walked into the room, Sari was looking around in curiosity until her eyes landed on the 8 figures lined up. She broke out into a huge grin.

"Mommy! Sisters!" Sari yelled as she broke away from her Dad and ran over to the fembots who smiled.

"Hello Sari," Aerith said as she knelt down and embraced Sari as her big sisters gathered around.

"Hey, Sari," Relena, Izzy, and Alice said as Susan cooed at her while playing with her hair.

"Hey squirt," Irene said with a grin as Hinata and Emily nodded beside her in greeting.

Sari smiled as she hugged Aerith, the low hum of machines running in her ears but Sari didn't care. She had her dream family now!

Isaac smiled as he watched his daughter, he was glad she was happy. He felt a tap on his shoulder making him look to see a worker who handed him a PDA, taking it the professor looked it over before nodding and signing it.

He handed the device back saying "We'll start on it in a weeks time,"

The worker nods before walking off as Isaac looked back over to see Sari sitting on Irene's shoulders, the little girl was laughing her head off as her sisters and mommy watched on with smiles.

* * *

Done! I hope you like it!

In the next chapter, Sari and the fembots meet the Autobots!


End file.
